Lunar Princess's Memories
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Serena begins to have dreams of a man more specifically a youkai of high status loving the Moon princess. She learns a few things from the dreams that make things not what they seem. To make things worse what's with the new student at her school that see


****

Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel048 who want to see a Serena/Sesshomaru one-shot. This happen before Sesshomaru became stoic like and all but warms a bit but is lives along with his brother in the modern time.

Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Don't own Sailor Moon or its characters that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a normal person that writes for fun and doesn't even bother trying to make money of this fic.

Warnings: Au, ooc and minor language nothing to strong and lime

Summary- Serena begins to have dreams of a man more specifically a youkai of high status loving the Moon princess. She learns a few things from the dreams that make things not what they seem. To make things worse what's with the new student at her school that seems to watch her with intense golden eyes?

* * *

Lunar Princess's Memories

Tossing and turning in her bed, Serena moans getting her pet and adviser to look at her. The black cat could hear a few snips of words but unsure of their meaning.

"Sessh…moon…princess…dance…"

Luna tilts her head muttering softly, "What on earth can those words mean?"

Not realizing her charge is in her dream where things don't make sense yet it feels right. Farther in the night the dream comes more understanding.

__

*Dream*

"Hello princess, "A deep voice purrs out making Princess Serenity to squeal with delight.

"Sesshomaru! You're really here!" The princess exclaims happily tears running down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru smirks a bit brushing the tears away roaming his eyes over her. A beautiful flower he has. One day he'll mate with her once their parents finish making the arrangements. Well it's only wedding for show but the mark on his love's neck is proof enough she's his.

He kisses her softly running his fingers through her silver hair tint with gold. He gently pushes her against the wall breathing in her scent when something stops him in his tracks. Pulling away Sesshomaru stares at his mate in shock seeing the shy smile.

"I did have something to tell you, Love." Serenity whispers softly making him blink before a huge smile takes over.

"What is it?" Hope enters the youkai's voice

Whispering in his ear, Serenity smiles widely making her future husband stump, "I'm carrying your child."

Sesshomaru could shout to the world but didn't. He only kisses his love happy at the news. Either of them didn't expect the invasion or the messenger learning the truth trying to warn the Lunar Queen of the attack. Sesshomaru would learn of his lost of his mate and child but will search the earth until she's reborn and he can be with her forever.

*end of dream*

Serena wakes up crying feeling the pain but unsure what the dream means. She really though Darien and her meant to be together but not what the dreams she been having showed. This time she learns the truth. Princess Serenity wasn't engage to Endymion rather a youkai's name Sesshomaru or something along the line. The fact her past self was expecting a little one bears in her mind.

The teen brings her knees to her chest stifling her crying so her parents or brother will wake up. She glances beside her to find Luna asleep with a trouble look. Serena pets her behind the ear earning a soft purr making the young woman smile.

Gazing at the clock Serena groans finding she shouldn't be awake for another hour since its six o'clock in the morning. She flops back closing her eyes wishing sleep to come. She growls seeing behind close eyes the golden eye color fills with love and tenderness only for it to disappear. Serena opens her eyes seeing there is no point of going back to sleep at all. Just her luck for her to be in this mess and unable to go back to sleep. Did she do something to deserve this feeling something is suppose to happen?

Serena rolls off her bed grumbling underneath her breath about how confusing fate is being to her. At least she's up early and can have a relaxing shower. Who knows she make herself some breakfast and leave early to spend time with Andrew at the arcade. She only hopes Darien isn't there to make her life somewhat miserable even if they are friends with destiny breathing down their backs.

Gathering the clothes to take that shower, Serena hums a tune under her breath. She glances behind her letting a smile seeing Luna is getting some rest. She'll leave her cat be for now as she walks inside her bathroom turning on the water until it's hot enough for her to go in the shower. She tilts her head back letting the warm water cascade down her body.

Closing her eyes she cleans herself off not seeing for a few moments a pair of hypnotic golden eyes. Ghostly fingers touch the pale skin making the young woman moan softly tilting her head back having her eyes close. The fingers trail small patterns all over the skin as a smirk on the skin.

The voice whispers silkily, "Soon my princess we shall be together."

The stranger turns the young woman around kissing her as he trails his hands allover her body enjoying the fact she's shivering in pleasure. Yes it's nice to know his princess is well. He finally found her at last after so long of searching. His heart now can beat just for her and only for her.

Serena moans out a name feeling the heat bubble in the pit of her stomach, "Sessho…"

"Say it my princess," The voice commands softly nuzzling her neck licking a spot feeling her shudder.

So she still has the same pleasure spot as many years ago.

"Sessh….Sesshomaru," Serena mewls feeling the strong arms wrap around her waist feeling the wayward hand going farther. Something about saying the name feels right other then her heart speeding up.

Sesshomaru smirks a bit seeing a small glow at the section where her collar bone near her shoulders starting. The old mating mark is appearing which means well. He would have to bite her once more to make it apparent she's taken and only to be his.

He nips at the spot as she squeaks opening her eyes in shock leaning against the strong torso. He laps up the blood as the mark appears. She pants as the hands move away from her body then disappear in a flash. She flushes glancing over her shoulder then around the bathroom to see if anyone else is there. She could have sworn someone was in the shower with her.

Shaking her head in frustration, Serena finishes her shower taking a bit longer then she intended. Serena puts on her school uniform quickly combing her hair and styling it up to her usual appearance. She glances at the clock to find its time for her to go to school making her sigh with annoyance. At least she'll have something to eat on the way as she walks.

She runs down the stairs with her backpack on calling out, "I'm leaving!" then left her home in a rush to make it on to school on time. Something about to day to make it there before the tardy bell rings in her mind. She won't say what it could be but fate has something in store for her.

* * *

Arriving on time to her class after giving some of her classmates and teach a heart attack she shrug it off. She places her head in her hands hoping to doze off for a bit when the teacher announces they'll be having a new student in their class. The blond ignores the pointless chatter as her friends gaze at her with worry and understanding. They know for the past couple of weeks Serena hasn't getting much sleep.

"Thank you for accepting me in your class," A deep baritone voice smoother then any man Serena ever heard could go makes her look up.

Her mouth dries up at the sight of a teen near her age with long flowing silver-white hair with intense golden eyes staring at her. Her heart pounds in her chest as many things those hands of his could do to her making her scream in pleasure. She shakes her head wondering when she begins thinking these types of thoughts.

"I'm Sesshomaru Takeshi and I just transfer here with some of my trusted friends. I hope to make many more friends here," Sesshomaru purrs out getting the girls to swoon. He smirks seeing his princess flushes a bit.

The teacher points out the spot next to Serena who blinks in confusion and squeaks out, "Me?"

"Yes Serena and you can show him around the school as well," The teacher announce not seeing the murderess looks in the girls of the class expect for Serena's friend watching Sesshomaru sit next to the blond.

Serena sighs placing her head on her desk not wanting to see the new student standing besides her smirking. She twitches feeling the smirk as he gaze at her.

She snaps out with annoyance, "What do you want?"

"To know your name?" The new student growls with impatience trying to understand the blond.

"Serena Tsukino," Serena replies curtly feeling the warmth spread across her cheeks.

"So you are bunny moon then," Sesshomaru tease icily making Serena glare coldly hoping it would challenge the new student. "It fits you my little moon princess or should I say moon queen."

Serena's heart skips several beats at the names wondering why it should feel right.

"That's what I'll call you from know on, My Moon Princess Bunny or Lunar Princess which ever suits my liking," Sesshomaru purrs softly making Serena growl with annoyance.

He's enjoying getting under his princess's skin as he use to in the past. He grabs a piece of paper writing down a note hoping she'll give him an answer. It's the best he could do for now. He smirks reading it finding rather satisfying.

__

Lunar Princess,

I have a question for you if you allow me to ask it. Will you go out with me? Will you let me prove how much I love you? We were engage in the past but fate didn't do kindly to us but know we can be together again. All I ask is check yes or no.

Sesshomaru Takeshi, Lord of the West

He flicks the paper on her desk not seeing her friend's curious looks as they watch what is happening before them. Serena reads the note trying not to flush at the words. She let a smile tug on her lips but unsure how to put the answer down. She thinks for several moments not knowing how painful it's for the teen beside her.

She grabs the pencil writing her response swiftly. She folds the paper then tosses it on his desk. She watches from the corner of her eyes as he reads it. She smirks lightly as his brows raise hidden under his bangs. He finds her answer making him want to laugh which is something he hasn't done in years other then if it's cruel.

__

Alright pigheaded jerk I'll test your words to see if you mean it. I check yes and to see if you can change my mind. I will go out with you. I hope you have the best of luck to prove it to me Sesshomaru.

Serena Tsukino, your so called Lunar Princess

Ps. Cute title and message Fluffy.

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes glancing at her finding her sticking out her tongue at him playfully. He holds out a hand which she places hers. They both could feel the electricity flow at the contact. They smile a bit seeing this may be the part where things may look up for them both. Maybe this time Fate will be kinder to them.

_

* * *

_

**Arashi: It's done at last though I'm a bit proud of it. I hope many will enjoy this story. Please read and review.**


End file.
